starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Мастер сосредоточения
Что за мастер сосредоточения? 0_о -- OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 18:56, июля 29, 2017 (UTC) ĄRC Ðełta 08 20:34, июля 29, 2017 (UTC) имхо, сюда больше подойдёт что-то типа штабной инструктор. В комиксе немного схалтурили и перевели просто как "инструктор". Наверное, не стоит переименовывать, пока автор статьи не объяснил, почему выбрал именно такой перевод. Skpnishek (обсуждение) 11:25, июля 30, 2017 (UTC) Лучше даже военный комиссар инструктор-координатор -- OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 17:54, июля 30, 2017 (UTC) Предлагаю не выдумывать новых терминов а оставить существующий как наиболее соответствующий этому мандалорскому понятию. Инструктор, координатор и полткомиссар - лишь одни из функций мастера сосредоточения (тем более что ни к какому «штабу» отношения он не имеет, и ни один из примеров не имеет отношения к слову Rally). Смысл в том, что у мандалорцев нет командиров, и каждый воин - сам по себе боевая единица, а воин в красной броне был именно что центром сосредоточения, объединения действий условного мандалорского подразделения, при этом он сражался на поле бое наравне со всеми (слово же «инструктор» выводит на первый план обучающий момент, что не так). Сравните с тем, что говорит Кэл Скирата Фенну Шисе: «Власть - не то слово. Сосредоточие. Направление, может быть». Итак, настаиваю на существующем переводе. Sightsaber (обсуждение) 08:43, июля 31, 2017 (UTC) Мастер сосредоточения звучит как "мастер сосредотачиваться". Пошерстил малость инет, нашнл вариант "мастер единства", думаю, нужно плясать от него, подобрать что-то более мандалорское. Я пока придумал только "мастер сплочения". Нет случайно сведений, как это будет на их языке? Кеноби ĄRC Ðełta 08 11:56, июля 31, 2017 (UTC) А мастер сплочения звучит. На их языке это на мандоа? *«Мастер сплочения» - единственный близкий вариант, но "сосредоточения" мне кажется удачнее: нет страдательного залога, как в случае "единства", и есть процесс, чего нет в "единстве". Sightsaber (обсуждение) 13:04, июля 31, 2017 (UTC) А ещё -- текст из "Кодекса охотника" Rally Masters serve as drill sergeants for the duration of basic training, which takes place in one of our secure locations т.е. занимаются таки обучением, и таки в штабах. *"secure locations" - хдесь имеется в виду военный лагерь, а не штаб. Sightsaber (обсуждение) 13:04, июля 31, 2017 (UTC) у мандалорцев нет командиров, '' -- быть такого не может. Это ж неуправляемое стадо получится. У англов в статье указано, что мастера выполняли и функции коммандеров. *Не совсем явно написал: у них нет командирских-офицерских званий. Выполнять функции - одно, иметь иерархию чиноподчинения - это другое. Разница примерно как вождь и король, даже ещё дальше. Sightsaber (обсуждение) 13:04, июля 31, 2017 (UTC) Ну так что? Переименовываем в мастера сплочения? -- OBI WAN KENOBI [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 15:46, августа 11, 2017 (UTC) Неа, первофункция же не в сплочении, а именно в сосредоточении войск, в сборе войск. Подразумевается, что под началом Мастера 'собираются''' рекруты и начинающие мандо. Мб какой-нидь бор галлит Сбор-мастер? — Голохант (связаться) 16:45, августа 11, 2017 (UTC) Тогда уж мастер сбора какой-нибудь -- OBI WAN KENOBI [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 17:14, августа 13, 2017 (UTC) ĄRC Ðełta 08 11:12, августа 14, 2017 (UTC) Ну, не знаю. Мне кажется мастер сплочения звучит более. Нашёл вот переводы: rally under the banner — сплотиться под знаменем, rally round the flag — собираться под знаменем. А ещё смущает слово мастер, ведь это может быть синоним слова умелец и т.п. Типа мастер сосредоточения -- это тот, кто умело сосредотачивается. Может, мастер-сплотитель?